End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, more peripherals, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is the use of sensors in electronic devices. In many instances, a sensor in an electrical device may be in use without a user knowing what application accessed the sensor or how often the sensor is being used. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an electronic device that allows for a determination of sensor usage.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.